Love Means Nothing
by thunderbolts-lightning
Summary: Rachel and Brody are in the middle of a steamy night in when Jesse shows up, and he is not the kind and forgiving boyfriend he used to be. Abusive!Jesse. A Birthday one-shot for eternallystberry.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. If I did, St. Berry would be endgame, all the deleted scenes would NOT have been deleted, and Finchel would get out of our faces **

**PS: I realized about half-way through writing this how shitty of an idea it actually was, forgive me.**

**xxx**

Rachel wasn't sure how long they had been at it; All she knew was that their dinners had been pushed aside, glasses tipped over, and a _very_ shirtless Brody had his hands up her shirt. She knew it was wrong, she was in a happy and working long distance relationship with Jesse. He visited her as often as he possibly could, still tied up coaching Vocal Adrenaline, and she skyped him every night. Jesse was her one, true love; they were meant to be together.

But Brody, he was something new, something Rachel had never experienced before. Unlike Jesse, Rachel could read Brody like an open book. He wasn't mysterious, cunning, or secretive; his eyes were kind and his smile affected everyone around him. Not to mention his fantastically muscular body, even Puckerman's toned shoulders couldn't compare. Brody was absolutely breathtaking to look at without a shirt on (and he milked it too).

There was no lack of interest between Brody and Rachel; he gave her endless, corny compliments, and had asked her out almost every day since they had met. Finally, in a moment of weakness (that is, after they had danced a vigorous routine together) Rachel had asked him over for dinner.

Now, they were sprawled out on the floor, gasping for air. Rachel contemplated whether or not she should sleep with him; her head was telling her no, but her body was screaming_ yes!_ She loved Jesse with all of her heart, and he knew how to please her like no other, but she was desperate for human contact. She ached to be touched by someone, embraced, and she knew Brody was experienced enough to satisfy her in a way she just couldn't do herself.

So, Rachel snuggled herself into the side of Brody, who was still breathing heavily, and began softly kissing his neck, his moans of pleasure making her insides flutter.

"Why don't we get off the floor and continue this somewhere more comfortable" Rachel whispered seductively in Brody's ear. All Brody could managed was a ragged "mhmm" as Rachel's hand travelled down his bare chest and tugged softly on his belt.

Feeling more powerful than she had ever felt before, Rachel climbed over Brody and strutted into the bedroom, slowly shedding down to her black lace underwear (fully appreciating the makeover Kurt had recently given her). She heard Brody stumbling after her and turned around to receive his clumsy embrace. Together they fell onto Rachel's bed, lips glued together, hands moving inelegantly trying to remove the remaining articles of clothing. She was halfway through undoing Brody's belt when she heard a rhythmic knocking at the front door. Heaving a heavy sigh, Rachel pulled away from her lover reluctantly and grabbed her short black cover-up on her way to the door.

"It's probably Kurt" she answered to Brody's pouts, "I'll tell him that we need another hour or two"

Brody fell back onto her bed and placed his arm behind his head, flexing his muscles rapidly to amuse Rachel, who couldn't help but laugh.

Her laughter was immediately silenced when she opened the door to find Jesse, holding a large bouquet of Roses and a suitcase, flashing her the sincerest of smiles, one that made her heart drop into her stomach.

"Jesse" Rachel said, trying to conceal her panic with confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I know I've been so busy lately, but I couldn't stand another moment without you. I took a long weekend so I could spend it with you. I'm so glad to see you."

Jesse started inside, but Rachel stepped in front of him awkwardly.

"This is so embarassing, my apartment is so messy. I can't let you see it like this." she explained, peering around the door and eying Brody frantically.

"I'm sure it's nothing, I can hardly imagine the room of Ms. Rachel Berry being a pigsty" Jesse laughed, leaning down and planting a tender kiss on her lips before pushing past her into the apartment.

Rachel ran in after him, feeling absolutely nauseous, but she found no sign of Brody, not even his shirt that had been haphazardly thrown aside during their make out session.

"Did you have company earlier?" Jesse asked, noticing the plates and cups that were in disarray.

"Yeah, just a friend from one of my classes" Rachel replied.

"That's good, I am glad you're making new friends" Jesse remarked observing the rest of her apartment, then looking to her. "Did I interrupt your bedtime ritual? I didn't realize how late my flight got in."

"No," she lied, her face turning red, "you didn't interrupt anything!"

"Oh," Jesse said, still looking concerned, "well, that robe looks stunning on you."

Rachel was speechless, she couldn't accept Jesse's compliments without feeling a knife stabbing repeatedly into her gut.

Jesse noticed her discomfort and continued, "Kurt's doing, right? Remind me to thank him next time I see him."

Rachel looked up at his bright smile and couldn't help but scuttle into his arms. "Jesse I missed you so much" she began, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"I missed you too, just let me bring my bags into your room and then we can spend the rest of the night doing whatever you want." Jesse let go of Rachel and went to pick up his bags.

"Wait!" Rachel exclaimed, making Jesse turn around curiously, "umm, put these in some water first?" she resumed in a softer voice.

"Of course," he said, taking the roses from the table and into the kitchen, "I'll be right back"

When Jesse wasn't looking, Rachel crept quickly into her bedroom, looking around for Brody. "Brody!" she whispered frantically, and he peaked out from behind her closet. Looking around to see that Jesse was still in the kitchen, Rachel motioned for Brody to leave. Quietly they ran to the front door, Rachel praying all the while that the hinges wouldn't creak and give them away.

"Alright, all done" Jesse called out as he reentered the living room with the bouquet in a clear glass vase, finding Rachel helping a half-naked Brody out the door "What the hell is this?"

The couple stopped in their tracks, Rachel was speechless and wide-eyed, as Brody stepped forward and lied, "Hi, I'm Brody. You're Jesse right? Rachel's told me so much about you."

Jesse looked from Brody to Rachel and pursed his lips, "Sure she has. Rachel," he turned to her, "I'll ask again. What the hell is going on here?"

Realizing that this whole encounter was actually happening, Rachel stuttered through her response "He's just a friend from school. We had a late dinner and he went to use the bathroom when you knocked on the door."

"You expect me to believe you were having dinner, wearing that?" he gestured to her barely clothed body.

"We did have dinner, Jesse!" she said, telling a half-truth.

"You're a horrible liar Rachel" Jesse scoffed bitterly.

"I'm not lying to you-" Rachel whined, before Brody stepped in.

"Dude, we only had dinner. She's telling the truth"

Jesse shot an icy glare at Brody, his eyes were darkened with rage and his nostrils flared, Brody could see his muscles tensing and his knuckles turn white.

"I think it's time you left, _dude_" he fumed, causing the unwelcomed guest to take an involuntary step back. Brody looked to Rachel for aid, but she just nodded. "You should go, Brody"

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, just go." she begged.

"Okay, I'll see you on Tuesday" Brody said, looking back at Jesse, whose expression hadn't changed. "If looks could kill" he muttered to himself as he made his way out of the apartment. He considered waiting for a while outside Rachel's door, to make sure she was okay, but he wasn't sure whether or not it was considered an invasion of privacy...or legal. He decided he would call her when he got home, just to check up on her.

Jesse turned his back to Rachel and walked back into the kitchen, Rachel went after him.

"Jesse, please, listen to me! Nothing happened." she explained, touching his shoulder to spin him back around.

Suddenly, she saw the vase full of flowers thrown at the wall, shards of glass flying all over her apartment. "Jesse!"

"Do you expect me to believe that _nothing happened?_ I come to New York, to surprise my girlfriend, just to find her with another guy in her apartment, in her underwear-" Jesse fumed, grabbing the fabric of her rob and ripping it away.

"Jesse, Stop it" Rachel said, pulling away.

Jesse looked at her with the deepest contempt, "What? Don't you like me touching you anymore? Am I useless now that you have a clumsy, muscular man like Brody?"

Rachel backed away further from her boyfriend, "Jesse, You're scaring me."

"Scaring you? Who knew the great Rachel Berry could get scared. You don't have the right to feel fear after that stunt you just pulled" Jesse raged, backing her up against the wall where glass shards dug into her foot.

"Answer me this," he said, trapping her within his arms, and whispering harshly in her ear "Does he pull your hair like I do?" Jesse grabbed a chunk of hair and ripped hard, pulling her head back violently.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" Rachel yelped, helplessly pinned against the wall, feeling a piece of glass pierce her foot.

"Did he throw you around and fuck you against the wall?" Jesse yelled into her ear, gripping her by the shoulders, nails digging into her skin, and knocked her to the ground. "By the looks of this place you really had a blast, didn't you? Cheating on me?"

Rachel looked up at him, weak compared to the fires of rage that burned within Jesse. "Please, Jesse, Stop it! We didn't do anything!"

"Bullshit!" he screamed, grabbing her by the neck and hauling her up to his level. "You've been cheating on me this whole time!"

"Jesse, please, I love you" Rachel choked, his grip tight on her throat.

"NO. I will not be made a fool of, I am a St. James" he seethed, choking his girlfriend.

"I can't breathe" Rachel gasped through her constricted larynx.

"I don't belong to anyone, especially not to a fucking slut like you. Rot in hell" he spat, releasing Rachel and grabbing his bags. As he left, Rachel laid still on the floor feeling every bruise, every cut, her lungs begging for air, but she couldn't move, she was paralyzed. After hearing the door slam behind Jesse, she allowed herself to breath, and cry, not moving in fear that he would be back. For what seemed like an hour she laid there on the broken glass, until Kurt walked in and found her, and who held her as her whole body shook and whispered in her ear.

"It's all over now, he's never coming back."

xxx

**I know. I am horrible. This was supposed to be an angsty fic for Cindy (my beta and my lover) for her birthday but it turned out to be a complete mess. I am so off my game lately because of school, I can't wait until I have some time to work on How I Know You but I don't foresee that until December. SORRY! It took me more than a week to even get this done. **

**WAH**

**Ok I am gonna stop now. Happy Birthday Cindy! at least you got the video I made you which wasn't this disappointing yay.**


End file.
